Fleur's Soulmate: Hermione
by Romantic1
Summary: This is what I think what would have happend if Fleur took an interest in Hermione. Instead of Fleur being chased, Fleur chases Hermione. Fleur will do anything to get her mate, Hermione. WARNING: Femmeslash RATED: T, for now. I may also do a sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Hi. I'm still very new at this so please bare with me. I wrote this story mainly because I am _obsessed_ with Fleur/Hermione pairing. Lol Hopefully, you are too.**

**Chapter 1:**

Everyone in Hogwarts was seated at a table in the Great Hall. The arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons's students had everyone excited. First, the students from Beauxbatons came through the doors. The women walked down with such grace and elegance. All the men from Hogwarts had their attention. Followed close behind was Madam Maxime. Everyone greeted them with applause and whistles.

Next, students attending Durmstrang arrived. All the fans of Viktor Krum from Hogwarts roared with praise and applause.

Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle was seated next to Cho. When the feast began, everyone was in awe. Even the students from different schools were in awe.

Fleur was having a wonderful time. Cho and Fleur were getting along great. Cho mentioned Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione. Fleur looked over to where she pointed. Fleur's heart stopped. There, beside Ron was the most beautiful young woman she had ever seen. She knew right then and there that it was love at first sight.

Her mother and grandmother told her repeatedly this would happen. That one day, she would meet the woman of her dreams. All it would take is one look, one glance and she would fall deeply in love. She would only be able to love one person in the whole world. Fleur knew Hermione was her other half, her soul mate. Even if, Heaven forbid, something bad were to happen to Hermione, Fleur would not be able to move on. She could and would never, have another. At first yes, it did scare her, but that was before her eyes laid on Hermione. She had never met her and yet she felt so safe with her. She felt that no harm could ever come to her.

When her father found out it would be a woman, he was relieved. He wouldn't have to worry about some man breaking his little girl's heart. He felt at ease knowing that the woman would probably have more respect for his daughter than a young man.

Fleur desperately wanted to get a closer look at Hermione. She quickly tried to think of an excuse to walk by.

Gabrielle looked over the table for bouillabaisse. She had a sad look on her face. "Zere is no more bouillabaisse."

Fleur smiled, "I will look to see if ze 'ave some." Before Gabrielle could respond, Fleur was out of her seat and walking towards the Gryffindors.

Fleur gave them a beautiful smile, well, it was really directed at Hermione. "Ezcuse me, mademoiselle, do you have extra bouillabaisse?"

Hermione turned around and gave her a forced smile, "Yes. Here you go." Hermione handed her bouillabaisse.

"Merci."

Ron was practically drooling over Fleur. "If you want, I you can have mine." Ron handed his untouched bowl of bouillabaisse.

Fleur laughed, "Zat is ok monsieur. Zis is plenty."

Hermione looked upset with Ron and Fleur, "Ron, really!"

In that instant, Fleur's heart broke into a million pieces. Hermione liked Ron. Fleur felt an overwhelming wave of jealousy and anger toward the red head. No! Hermione belonged to her and no one else but her. Just like how she belonged only to Hermione. Fleur tried not to feel possessive but it was very difficult when the love of your life likes someone else. Fleur mentally shook her head, it didn't matter. Fleur would show her. She would show Hermione that they belong together; she would treat her like a queen. She will never stop. She will never give up trying to win her affections until Hermione was where she belonged, in her arms. Fleur felt better about telling herself this. She left with a smile.

Ron called out to her, "Hey, you forgot your…"

Fleur didn't hear Ron, she reached the table and sat down. Gabrielle looked at her expectantly. Fleur blushed. She didn't want anyone to know that she became so sidetracked.

"I'm sorry, zey were out." Fleur said. She felt terrible that she had lied to her little sister.

Gabrielle looked to where her sister's gaze was. When she saw it land on Hermione, she smiled knowingly.

* * *

Hermione was at the library, studying when she noticed one of the Beauxbaton students walking towards her.

She came with a smile on her face, " 'Ello there."

Hermione gave her a strange look. "Hi."

"Is zis seat taken, chéri?"

"Go ahead." Hermione said rather coldly.

Unfazed, Fleur gave her a bigger smile and sat down, "Merci."

"What are you reading?" Fleur asked, looking at the cover.

'_Advanced placement of Charms'_

Fleur smiled, "You must be very talented, non?

Hermione looked at her, "I get by."

Fleur smiled wider, "Modest as well. I like that."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm simply checking out the library." _And you,_ Fleur thought

"The books are over there." Hermione pointed

Fleur nodded, "Oui. I know. I'm getting to know everyone." Fleur knew Hermione was getting irritated with her but she was having a hard time pulling herself away. Afraid of losing her chance with Hermione, Fleur decided it would be best to try harder to leave.

"I will see you soon, mon chéri" Fleur said

Fleur got up and headed out. _'It is just a matter of time before I can call her mine.'_ Fleur thought

Fleur couldn't help but feel sad at the distance she had between her and Hermione.

**Author's note: It is really hard to write with a French accent. I don't like writing like that but I want to make it seem real. lol I feel like I'm at a third grade level. lol Hopefully, it's not too bad. **

**Let me know what you think, please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and author alerts. All of you are awesome.**

**Chapter 2:**

Fleur walked to her friends and sister, who were chatting about the tournament.

"Are you going to 'nter ze tournament, Fleur?" one of her friends asked

Fleur nodded, "Oui. You?"

Everyone shook their head, "We'd rather watch."

Gabrielle smiled, "I know why you 'ah entering."

Fleur gave her a warning glare.

"Why?" They all asked

"She likes 'Ermione. She is probably doing it so she can impress 'Ermione."

" 'Ow do you know zat? Maybe I just want to win." Fleur said

Gabrielle gave her a 'yeah right' look.

All of Fleur's friends immediately became excited. They all bombarded her with questions.

"Who is 'Ermione?"

"Do you like her?"

"What's she like?"

"Can we meet her?"

Fleur held up her hands trying to get their attention, "Ladies, relax."

"Well?" They all asked

Fleur gave them all a huge smile, "She is ze one."

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. They were all so excited.

"Have you talked to 'er?" Gabrielle asked

Fleur gave her a funny look, "Sort of."

"What 'appened?"

Fleur looked at them sadly, "I don' zink she likes me."

Everyone looked shocked, "What? Why? You're beautiful, smart, courageous, kind and loving."

Fleur smiled, "She likes someone else."

"Who?"

"A boy named Ron. She got jealous when I talked to 'im."

Everyone tried to comfort Fleur, "Don' worry Fleur, we'll come up with a plan. We all promise you, that you and 'Ermione will be together forever. It is meant to be."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Fleur smiled, "Zank you."

"We all know zat veela mates are in love even zough they may not see it. We will make 'Ermione see that she loves you, even zough she doesn't know it yet."

"Alzough, 'ntering ze tournament was a good start." Gabrielle said and Fleur rolled her eyes.

Fleur woke up thinking about Hermione. She was knocking herself out trying to figure out a plan that will win Hermione's heart. It was driving her crazy. She must have her, and soon. She wanted nothing more than to be close to her, to wrap her arms around her and inhale her scent. Fleur was never one to hate but she couldn't help but feel anger and resentment towards Ron. She knew it probably wasn't Ron's fault. Fleur got up to get ready for the day. It frustrated her even more knowing that Hermione wasn't in love with Ron. It was nothing more than a crush. Fleur knew this without a doubt. She knew that Hermione loved Fleur. It was the same for veelas as it was for veela mates. Mates of veelas can't love anyone but their veela. Which means Fleur can _only_ love Hermione and Hermione can _only_ love Fleur.

Fleur walked to the Great Hall to enter her name in the Goblet. She managed to get there but not without everyone staring at her. One individual did catch her eye, though. She saw Hermione watching her. It was no surprise to her that she found Ron staring at her next to Hermione sitting on the steps. After she put her name in, loud cheers and whistles sounded the room.

Fleur looked at her friends giving them the signal to take Ron somewhere else. A veela named, Angevin and a few more beautiful women walked up to Ron.

Angevin tapped Ron on his shoulder, "Monsieur, would you please 'elp us find ze library?"

All the women looked at him with grins. Ron turned purple and his mouth dropped. His brain finally registered and he spoke, "Yes, of course."

Ron got up and led them away with a huge smile on his face. Hermione didn't look happy about this at all.

Fleur smiled and walked over to her and sat down, "We meet again, chéri."

Hermione looked at her with an annoyed look. Everyone around them was staring at Fleur but she paid no attention to them.

"As big as this school is, you manage to find me a lot."

Fleur shrugged, "I 'ave good eyes."

Hermione gave her a weird look and went back to reading her book, hoping she would go away.

"What do you like to do besides read?" Fleur asked

Hermione looked at her and sighed, "I like to spend time with family, travel, and dance."

Fleur made a mental note for all those things. _'She likes family, mother will be so pleased. It probably means she will want to 'ave kids, as do I. I would love to 'ave her baby.'_ Fleur thought

"We have a lot in common, chéri."

"Do we?" Hermione asked in a skeptical tone.

Fleur nodded, "Oui." _'She is so feisty, I like that.'_ Fleur thought

"I like all those things too, Fleur!" A young Hufflepuff boy said.

Fleur tried not to get angry. Could he not see she was trying to get Hermione's attention?

A young Slytherin man pushed his way towards Fleur, "I do all that when I'm not working out, running, surfing, playing quidditch, taking ladies to parties."

Fleur didn't even try to stop rolling her eyes. At this Hermione smiled and looked like a light laugh. Fleur mentally jumped for joy; so happy she made Hermione smile.

"Really? Zat is all great." Fleur said

Fleur looked at Hermione giving her full attention. She offered her hand to the Gryffindor, "Let's get out of here. I want to talk to you alone and I won' be able to with all zese people."

Hermione hesitated but got all her books and took her hand. Fleur led her out but was immediately angered by the whole male population following them. "Alone!" Fleur said

They headed out, just the two of them, hand in hand.

**Author's note: I will try to get the next chapter up asap.**

**Let me know what you think, please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks so much for your support and patience. All of you are great.**

**College is rough. They don't want you to breathe. :/**

**Chapter 3:**

Fleur led Hermione to the Quidditch pitch. Luckily, no one was practicing, which was odd. Fleur loved the feel of Hermione's gentle and unbelievably soft hand in her's. They walked in the middle of the field and sat down.

Fleur looked at one of Hermione's books and thought she recognized a word. She took the book in her hands. Hermione tried to get it back but Fleur moved too fast. Fleur looked at the cover and read, '_Mysteries of Veelas Unraveled'_

Fleur had a huge smile on her face, "If you wanted to know about veelas, you could have just asked me."

Hermione blushed. She didn't know how to get out of this one, "It is an assignment." As soon as Hermione said that, she instantly regretted it. No one is that stupid.

Fleur gave her a raised eyebrow, "Really? What professor and what subject?"

"Why?" Hermione asked

Fleur smiled, "Never mind, ma chéri." _We can play zis game if you like._

"Do you 'ave any siblings? Fleur asked

Hermione gave her a confused look, "No."

"Do you 'ave a big family?"

"No, why?" Hermione asked

"I'm trying to get to know you better, chéri." Fleur responded

"Why?" Hermione asked again

Fleur chuckled, "I zought it waz obvious. I like you, Hermione. I like you a lot."

"Why?" Hermione asked

Fleur became frustrated, "Iz zat all you can say?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I'm just trying to understand."

"Understand what?" Fleur asked

"Why you like me?" Hermione said

Fleur was taken aback, "What? You are asking me why I like you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh mon dieu! 'Ow can I not?! 'Ermione, you are supposed to be ze brightest witch of the generation!"

Hermione looked offended, "Excuse me-"

" 'Ermione, you're beautiful, intelligent, caring, courageous, you're not afraid to zpeak your mind, and you're pazzionate with everything you care about."

_I wonder if Hermione will show just as much passion for me when we make love. _

That thought bled into not so innocent thoughts. This put a smile on her face.

Hermione looked thrown, "So, out of everyone else in this entire world, you chose me. Why? There are other people like that."

Fleur smiled and realized she was daydreaming. She tilted her head down and shook, "Non. You are one of a kind, chéri. A lot of people-"

"Miss Granger? What brings you out here on a day like this?" Snape asked

Fleur was baffled, _What? Where did he come from?_

Hermione tried not to let her annoyed expression show, "I was having a private conversation with Fleur. It was a nice day and I thought it was suitable, Professor Snape."

Fleur eyes widened, _Oh, so this is Snape. I've heard about him. Merde! This isn't good._

Snape smirked, "Well Miss Granger, you shouldn't be out here when you have a class."

Hermione looked at her watch, _Bloody Hell! I'm late! This is all Fleur's fault!_

"I'm sorry professor. I didn't realize the time." Hermione got up and ran across the field. _There is absolutely no way a woman like that could like me. _

Snape saw Fleur's eyes sadden to see Hermione leave. "Mademoiselle Delacour, I'm aware of your…condition. I want to inform you that the path you have chosen with Hermione is not very wise."

Fleur immediate looked very angry and was about to say something but Snape interrupted her.

"Miss Granger is younger, naïve…and muggle-born."

"What iz wrong wiz being muggle-born?"

Snape gave her a devilish smile, "We both know that it would never work out, even if you won't admit it to yourself. Stop being in denial. Move on. Hermione has absolutely nothing to offer you."

"As long as 'Ermione gives me 'er 'eart, I won't need anything else. I do not care for material things. All I want is her love."

Snape sighed, "Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you? Take my advice. Leave it alone."

"You said you knew my condition. If you know it fully, you would know, that I juzt can't zimply leave her alone. She is my other half."

"You're wasting your time." Snape said

"It's my time. I will spend it the way I want. Any time spent with 'Ermione can never be wasted or regrettable."

Fleur got up and walked off, but not before Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her in to whisper in her ear, "I will see to it that Hermione and you will never happen. Step down, this is your final warning."

"Iz zat a zreat, (threat) professor?" Fleur asked

Fleur woke up that morning and did her daily routine. By the time she finished, it was half past six. She went to find Hermione but was having a difficult time. She had a hunch Hermione was avoiding her. After what seemed like forever, she found her at the Gryffindor table.

Fleur made her way over and tapped on Hermione's shoulder, "Mademoiselle, a word?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

Fleur smiled, _Keep fighting chéri. I love a challenge. The harder you fight, the more I will try._

Fleur sat down beside, "Please, I'm zorry I made you late for clazz. I wouldn't make you late on purpose. I-"

"Now the moment everyone has been waiting for…the champion selection." Dumbledore said

Fleur lifted her hands up in the air, irritated she can't ever say what she wants without being interrupted. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She couldn't help but giggle. _Fleur was too cute. Wait, what? Where in the bloody hell did that come from?_

Dumbledore walked over to the goblet. The neon blue flames became wilder. Then the flames turned neon red before spitting a piece of parchment out. Dumbledore grabbed it with ease.

Dumbledore flipped the parchment over, reading the name, "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

A roar of cheers and claps erupted. Krum got up and walked to Dumbledore, shaking his hand. Dumbledore led him down the hall before going back to the goblet.

The goblet spat out another. Dumbledore read it off, "The champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour!"

The room exploded with cheers, claps and whistles. Fleur shook Dumbledore's hand and went down the hall.

_Maybe now I have a shot with Hermione._

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!"

Again, the room exploded with praises. Cedric shook Dumbledore's hand and followed the others.

"Fantastic! We know have our three champions but only one will win-"

The flames from the Goblet became fierce. Another piece of parchment flew into the air. Dumbledore grabbed it and anxiously looked at the name.

"Hermione Granger." Dumbledore whispered to himself.

Dumbledore turned to the crowd, "Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore called

**Author's note: I realize that Hermione being chosen by the goblet has been done before but I feel that it is necessary for Fleur's…reaction/behavior? I don't know how to explain it.**

**I have written the next chapter and will be posting it in a few days.**

**Thank you for being so patient. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

_**Last chapter:**_

_The flames from the Goblet became fierce. Another piece of parchment flew into the air. Dumbledore grabbed it and anxiously looked at the name._

"_Hermione Granger." Dumbledore whispered to himself_

_Dumbledore turned to the crowd, "Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore called_

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione didn't know what to think. She was stunned to say the least. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She managed to get up and walk to Dumbledore.

The crowd was whispering. Most of them not pleased. A lot of them were not surprised that the young witch was chosen. She was after all, one of the brightest.

Others had believed she had cheated, "She obviously managed to beat the system." One Slytherin boy said

"No way, she gets excellent grades. The goblet just made an exception." Another boy said

"You really think the goblet has a mind of its own?" The boy countered.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. I'm new here."

Ron leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "For once, somebody doesn't want you dead…right away."

Harry looked at him in disbelief, "Ron!" Harry shouted the whisper

"Relax mate, I'm sure Hermione will be just fine." Ron paused, "She is smarter than you."

Harry looked back at Ron, "Thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

"You know you're not that smart either." Harry whispered.

"Yeah well, you're the 'boy who lived'. Everyone has high expectations from you." Ron whispered back.

Hermione reached Dumbledore. His expression was that of a concerned father. He gave the parchment to her and Hermione made her way to the back.

All eyes were on her. This made her even more nervous. All the professors were eyeing her like they thought she put her name in. _How dare they,_ Hermione thought.

Hermione walked down the hallway and into what seemed like a huge basement. The gate opened as she walked towards it.

The room was filled with trophies in glasses cases. She took a few more steps in before the other champions appeared.

Fleur had a look of confusion but smiled nonetheless, " 'Ello chéri. What are you doing down here?"

Hermione tried to act like she was still angry with Fleur, but it was very difficult to fight off that flutter in her heart.

Before she could respond, several professors could be heard arguing. They rushed down the stairs, charging at Hermione with Dumbledore in the lead.

"Miss Granger, have you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore said quickly.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "Professor, I thought you, of all people would know I didn't."

"Is there any way you participated in helping putting your name in?" Dumbledore asked

"No, professor. I would never do that. I have no desire for this. In fact, if I had a say, I would voice my opinion that the tournament will not be held. " Hermione said

Horrified would be an understatement to what Fleur was feeling. Her beloved was going to participate in events that could possibly get her killed. Fleur quickly realized that she will most likely be spending most of her time making sure no harm will come to Hermione. She no longer cared for eternal glory. Besides, she mostly entered just to impress Hermione. Fleur vowed that she will do everything in her power to protect Hermione. She will not hesitate, nor will she regret laying down her life for her if it has to come to that. Truth be told, she will not hesitate to kill anyone who harms her. Everyone who knew about veelas, pretty much knew not to anger or upset a veela. If they were upset, best get out of the way if you value your life.

Fleur looked at Snape, who was glaring at Hermione. _Could he?_ Fleur thought. _No, he wouldn't be that stupid. Then again, he did 'warn me'._ Fleur was torn. Fleur didn't think Snape would do something like that. But her instincts told her otherwise. She couldn't hold it in. Anger was coursing through her veins.

Fleur charged at Snape so fast that it would put a cheetah to shame, "What did you do!?" Fleur shouted

Fleur grabbed Snape by his cloak and yanked him down so that he was eye level with her. Her wand was pointed to him. The scene would have been hilarious if it wasn't such a serious situation.

Everyone gasped. No one was expecting that. Fleur had a look of murder in her eyes. Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Madam Maxine ran to Fleur, "Mademoiselle Delacour, let go of him now!"

Fleur looked at her and looked back at Snape. She let go and lowered her wand.

"You can get expelled from that. What were you thinking?!" Madam Maxine asked in disbelief

" 'E did somezing! 'E put MY chéri in danger!" Fleur shouted

When Hermione heard Fleur said that she was hers', she felt a flutter in her heart. She smiled involuntarily.

Snape straightened out his clothes, "I can understand you being upset but don't do that again. Rest assured; I had nothing to do with this."

Dumbledore took a few steps forward, "What makes you think Professor Snape has anything to do with this, mademoiselle?"

" 'E warned me 'e would do somezing. I didn't zink he would be so low as to be doing zis."

"He said he didn't do it." Cedric said, butting in.

Fleur turned to him and threw her hands in the air, "What do you ezpect 'im to zay? 'You got me'?"

"I do not believe Professor Snape had anything to do with it. In the meantime, we will keep a close watch on Miss Granger."

Fleur was not happy with this in the least.

Dumbledore turned to everyone, "Does anyone have any other ideas as to how Miss Granger's name got in the goblet?"

Moody was quick to step in, "You should know that it is impossible, even for Hermione," Moody looked at her, "to put her name in. She is smart, yes but not quite that smart. Not just yet."

Dumbledore turned to Crouch, "What do you think?"

Crouch gave him a sympathetic look, "We cannot change the rules, no matter how badly we want to. We do not have a choice."

"Maybe I can just not show up. If I don't show, would I die?" Hermione asked

Fleur's eyes widened. Her heart was going miles a minute.

Crouch turned to Hermione, "The contract will force you in. The goblet chose you as a Triwizard Champion."

"Or in this case, Quadwizard Champion." Cedric whispered to Krum

Krum looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"I am sorry Miss Granger. You will have to participate." Crouch left them to her thoughts.

Everyone looked worried but not compared to Fleur.

Dumbledore walked to Hermione, "See me in my office tomorrow morning."

Everyone made their way out. Fleur grabbed Hermione's arm signaling her to stay.

When they were alone Fleur turned to Hermione. The silence was deafening, almost painful.

"Thank you for caring." Hermione said

Fleur smiled warmly, "Anything for you."

Fleur cupped Hermione's face, "Chéri, please. I want you to come stay with me."

Hermione pulled away, "Why?"

"Zo I can keep my eye on you." Fleur responded

"I'll be fine Fleur. I can handle myself." Hermione said

"I know you can, but I will feel much better if I know you're zafe."

"I'll be fine. The goblet chose me for a reason, didn't it?" Hermione responded

"Zomeone hexed it." Fleur said

Hermione looked offended, "Are you saying it was a mistake?"

Fleur was quick to respond, "Non, non! I am zure it would have picked you anyway. What iz zo wrong wiz me trying to protect you?"

"Nothing. I just can't figure out why you are trying so hard."

"I zought I ezplained zis to you. I really care about you." Fleur really wanted to say she was in love with her but she doubted that would've ended well nor she thought that the young witch would believe her.

Hermione sighed, "Thank you but I will do just fine without you."

Hermione turned and left but not before hearing Fleur's voice, "I will always be available if you need me chéri."

Hermione ran to her dorm. She quickly realized she was falling for the young veela. She was trying so hard to convince herself not to do so. Hermione believed it wouldn't end well. Tears ran down her face _She could never love me, _she thought. Hermione was desperately trying to block herself from feeling for the veela. It was a losing battle.

Fleur looked over at a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Her expression looked so sad. It did not take long for tears to fall. Her biggest fear was not being able to convince Hermione to go out with her, to be hers. Now, her biggest fear is not being able to keep her beloved alive. She will spend every waking moment protecting Hermione…secretly, without Hermione knowing.

Fleur sighed. Tomorrow, she would confront Snape alone.

**Author's note: Please, let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's Note: I finally came back. I'll give you all a minute to get over the shock. Some of you may have died from shock that I updated. Nah, I kid. But seriously, I'm truly sorry for taking such a long time. **

**Sometimes I need a push to get me to update. I hope I don't regret those words. XD**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed, favorited and alerted last chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 5:**

The teachers made their way out, leaving Dumbledore behind. When everyone left, he sent a message to Mad-eye, McGonagall, Crouch, Karkaroff, and Maxime to come back and meet with him privately.

* * *

Hermione soon arrived at her room, but not without pointed fingers, whispers and looks from other students. She was alone and pacing back and forth, '_This is ridiculous! I can't compete! I'm still in my fourth year! This is just a sick joke! Now all my time will be spent on remembering spells just to survive instead of learning.' _

Hermione was torn between thoughts of Fleur and the tournament. She really didn't need this right now.

Hermione knew she was getting worked up and decided to go to bed early. She would figure things out the next day.

* * *

Fleur was fuming! She wanted to know what happened. Her mind was filled with thoughts of spells she would use if she caught the culprit that put her beloved in danger. This surprised her because she was not a violent person. May mercy be brought upon the individual that is responsible to ease the Veela's painful wrath.

Fleur was on her way to the carriage when her friends called her.

"What happened?" one fellow Vella asked

"The professors believe that someone bewitched the goblet to choose Hermione." Fleur responded

"You mean she didn't put 'er name in?" another Veela asked

Fleur shook her head, "No, I can tell she is scared. I want nothing more zan to protect 'er."

The five Veelas nodded in understanding.

"What can we do?" the brunette Vella asked

Fleur shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't thought of a plan yet. Alzouth (although), I have a feeling Professor Snape knows somezing. Weazer 'e knows put her name in, I don't know. I will confront him tomorrow."

"We can 'elp you."

"No, I want to do it myself, 'e is less likely to admit it if zeir is an audience, but zank you." Fleur said

"If you need 'elp, please don't 'esitate to ask us."

Fleur nodded, "Zank you."

They all went into the carriage, each of them, their minds racing.

Fleur went up her room thinking; she tried to figure out any loop holes to get Hermione out. The rest of the Veelas were downstairs.

"We 'ave to 'elp 'Ermione and Fleur." A Veela said

Another Veela nodded, "Yes, what is the first zing we do?"

"We should go over ze rules again, etc. to zee if zere is a way to get 'Ermione out."

"We cannot do zat. There is a magic binding contract." A veela answered

"Which is why we look for loop holes."

The pack of veelas made plans to go to the library the next morning, knowing it was closed for the rest of the night.

Professors Dumbledore, Maxime, Mad-eye, Karkaroff, Crouch, and McGonagall were in Dumbledore's office, arguing.

* * *

"It is pretty obvious to us that someone is trying to give Hogwarts the advantage" Karkaroff said

"What is it that you are implying?" McGonagall asked

"I think it is rather peculiar that the goblet entered _another_ member for this school, especially someone like Miss Granger."

"Please elaborate." McGonagall said

"Out of all of the students here, Miss Grangers name came about. She has the reputation of being the smartest witch of her generation, and quite possibly in history. And she is representing your school. She already has the advantage of familiar grounds."

"I do not like that you are insinuating. Miss Granger is a well respected student, gracious,-"

"And a rebel!" Karkaroff interrupted, "We all know she had broken numerous school rules, along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"Not that I'm condoning their behavior, but they were all for good causes. Their hearts were in the right place."

"Enough. We are coming off track." Dumbledore said sternly.

"It is my personal opinion that Miss Granger is innocent in all this. She may have broken some significant rules, but I know her. It would be out of character for her to do something like this." Dumbledore said

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to admit that a 4th year student found a way to beat your age line?" Karkaroff asked

"No! Professor Dumbledore is a humble and honest man. He would admit his mistakes if he thought he had made one." Mad-eye said, turning to Dumbledore.

"What about Miss Delacour?" Mad-eye asked

"You think my student put 'Ermione's name in the goblet?" Maxime said

"No. I mean about what she said about Professor Snape." Mad-eye said

"You think Professor Snape put her name in?" McGonagall asked, "Well, I wouldn't put it past him." McGonagall muttered the last part.

"What would be Snape's reason for doing that?" Crouch asked

"We would have to ask Miss Delacour." Mad-eye responded

"I know Gryffindors and Slytherins are natural enemies and are constantly butting heads, but I don't believe Professor Snape would go that far and risk injuring a student."

"Pardon me, Professor Dumbledore but teachers are not perfect. We are in fact humans. Just because Snape is a teacher does not mean he wouldn't do something like this." Mad-eye said

"You really believe Snape is capable of doing something like this? I'm a bit surprised you'd think so." Dumbledore asked

"I'm saying we can't rule anything out just yet. At least Miss Granger's innocent. That's a given" Mad –eye said

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Indeed." Dumbledore turned to everyone, "We will not rule out anything. Everyone is to keep an eye on everything. If there are any suspicions, let me know and I will call the rest of you so we can discuss it. Do we all agree?"

McGonagall looked stunned, "Am I to assume we are not going to do anything? We are to wait to see what happens next?"

"There is not much we can do. What did you expect? Spell for fingerprints, ask portraits if they've seen anything unusual? We have nothing to go on." Crouch said

"We could question Snape and ask Miss Delacour what happened." Maxime said

"That may not do anything. I'm sure Miss Delacour will say everything and anything to get us to believe or influence are opinion that Snape is responsible." Crouch said

"Don't you dare put down my student! I don't care if you are with the ministry-" Maxime said

"Madam Maxime is right. It couldn't hurt to ask. Professor McGonagall, will you question Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said

"I will do." McGonagall responded

"Please do not make it sound like an accusation. We don't want Snape to think we suspect him. I still cannot imagine him doing something like this." Dumbledore said

"The Head House of Gryffindor and Head House of Slytherin talking to each other? Sparks will surely be flying, a war will surely break out…my money is on McGonagall. There is not a doubt in my mind she will win." Mad-eye said

Karkaroff scoffed, "You're on. My money is on Snape."

"Are you mad? McGonagall may not look much but I think she can be feisty. Believe me should can hold her own." Crouch said

"How much are we betting?" Crouch asked

"62 pounds." Mad-eye said

"That is a little high." Karkaroff looked at him like he was crazy.

"I understand if you're not that confident." Mad-eye responded

"No, I'm in." Karkaroff said

"Madam Maxime, who do you bet?" Mad-eye asked, turning to her.

* * *

Hermione didn't get much sleep. She was still exhausted. Last night's events really took a toll on her. She got and got ready. Luckily, it was Saturday so she could spend the day researching more on the tournament.

On her way to the library, she couldn't help but think about Fleur. She was impressed that Fleur showed so much emotion and care for her. One of the reasons why she didn't have a good sleep was that she was fighting her feelings for Fleur. She wanted to hate her but another part of her was having a hard time doing that. How can you despise someone who was chivalrous to you?

Hermione arrived at the library and was thinking about what section a book about the Triwizard tournament would be under.

" 'Ermione?"

Hermione froze. She would recognize that velvet voice anywhere.

"Hello, Fleur." Hermione said turning towards her.

"Good Morning. What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked

"I'm looking for a book to help me find a way out of the tournament. What about you?" Hermione asked

Fleur blushed and this surprised her. Hermione has never seen her blush. _She looks even more beautiful when she blushes._

"I am looking for a way to get you out as well." Fleur said

Hermione's heart fluttered.

"Looking to eliminate the competition, are you?" Hermione asked

Fleur's eyes widened, "Non! I know you want out and I wanted to help you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hermione chuckled, "I know. I was just teasing."

Fleur smiled, a dirty thought was running through her mind, _I wonder if she will tease me a lot._

Hermione mentally smacked herself; she was trying to have as little contact from her as possible. She keeps failing.

"Do you know when the professors wake up and are around the school?" Fleur asked

"Not exactly, why?" Hermione asked shaking her head

"No particular reason." Fleur said

Fleur's mind was on Snape. She looked for him to confront him but cannot find him. Was he perhaps scared?

"Listen, I never properly thanked you for your help last night. I appreciate you protecting me." Hermione said

"It is my pleasure, chéri. I know this is not ze right time but if you want to thank me, you can agree to go out with me to dinner tonight. I can 'elp you take your mind off zings." Fleur said

Hermione was taken back. She had not expected that. A part of her wanted to accept but another part of her was still deathly afraid of getting hurt.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I just don't think it is a good idea. Perhaps I can repay you in some other way." Hermione said

Fleur's face fell, her heart shattered. "Non, there is nothing else I could want." Fleur said softly and sadly.

Fleur walked past her and Hermione felt lower than dirt. She desperately wanted to say yes. She quickly tried to think of another way to repay Fleur, but she knew nothing about her. She made a mental note to ask some of her friends.

Fleur sat at a table and was going through books. She got the feeling someone was watching her so she turned and saw a few guys staring at her.

"May I 'elp you gentlemen?" Fleur asked, trying not to sound annoyed

The men charged at her and Fleur was afraid for a second that she would be knocked over.

"I want you to know that if there is anything we can do to help you with the tournament…or anything else just let me know." A 7th year said

"Same goes for me." A 5th year said

"And me." A 3rd year said

"Thank you, gentlemen. I am not worried for me, I want to 'elp an…acquaintance out." It pained Fleur deeply to call Hermione an acquaintance.

"We'll help. What do you need?" The 5th year said

Fleur smiled appreciatively, "She wants out of the tournament. I'm trying to find a loop hole to get her out."

"We can look for that." They said

"Merci." Fleur said with a smile.

They all took off searching for a book to help.

Fleur couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt like she was using them. She was sure they expected to have some reward from her. She would think of something.

Fleur shook her head, the irony of it all. Wasn't she in a similar situation with Hermione? Difference was that she didn't _expect_ the reward.

Fleur tried to keep her mind occupied and not think about the rejection. She spent a couple hours looking through books but came up short. She decided enough time has passed and was time to look for Snape again.

She left the library and searched around the school. She turned a corner and finally saw Snape just in time to see him turn around another corner down the hall and into his office. Fleur ran down the hall and banged on his door.

The door swung open and appeared Snape.

"We need to talk." Fleur said angrily

Snape opened the door to let her in, "Yes, we do."

Fleur stepped in and Snape closed the door behind them.

**Author's note: You know, writing French accents is not as easy as it looks. I don't know how authors do it without going nuts. And to top it off, I get spell check telling me I'm writing the accents wrong.**

**I'm debating whether or not to delete some things in the next chapter. It may be a bit OOC for Snape. I don't know, we shall see.**

**Take care**


End file.
